Chaos Un-Controlled
by NovaTheHedgehog7500
Summary: During a final battle with the Eggman, Sonic and Co. find only one way to defeat him: Chaos Control. The Chaos Control is interrupted, sending everyone to a strange new world. With the help of new and old friends, Sonic must fix the Chaos Energy, and return home. Rated T for safety.


**Yay! First POSTED fanfiction! SilverWolf255 insisted that I upload ****_something _****so I wrote a crossover. Still working on my first written fanfiction series, but it's slow. Once again, updates are going to be slow, and pretty rare over the summer. But, I digress. On with the story!**

* * *

"Awww! Common Egghead! You can do better than that!" Sonic back flipped over another barrage of bullets then landed neatly on his hands before leaping over one bad nick and leveled the head of another.

Eggman growled from the inside of the glass cockpit and jabbed commands into the keyboard in front of him. One of the long arms reached out and grabbed a Sonic. Eggman watched in frustration as many others appeared, each one wearing the same cocky grin. Someone tapped on the glass behind him. The scientist spun in his chair to see the Blue Blur waving nonchalantly back at him.

"For someone as _smart _as you, it's pretty sad that you can't tell an after image from the real deal." Sonic jumped off the tall robot, weaving around the bullets and arms that trailed him.

"Insolent rodent!" Eggman pulled a lever, while murmuring to himself. "Only a matter of time now…"

Below, giant evil robot arms chased the blue hero around the gymnasium like room, with minimal, actually, no success. The robot took out far more bad nicks than hedgehog after images. However, Sonic was running out of steam, fast. Neither the hedgehog or scientist had made any progress; Sonic was too quick to hit, and the bot's armor was thick titanium, not to mention the Chaos Emerald on the inside.

Sonic curled into his signature spin dash, wrecking the last few ban nicks from their hiding place in a dimly lit corner. _Ha! _He though, _even these guys are smarter than ol' Butt-nick. _

"I have you now, hedgehog!" Sonic's emerald eyes flew up, having not noticed the looming shadow from the place he stood. Eggman's robot towered over the cornered hero, looking as good as new.

"Oh despair!" Sonic posed dramatically. "However shall I escape?" He smirked, and darted between the stubby legs of his 'captor'.

Only to trip over his exhausted limbs and the remains of a bad nick. Blood welled up where a sharp piece of metal had imbedded itself in the Mobians thigh. Quickly, he yanked it out with a grunt. Under the foe's eyesight, or so he thought, Sonic pushed himself up, and brushed himself off. The shadow above him vanished, quickly replaced by the cold sensation of metal on flesh.

One of the massive hands wrapped itself around the blue hedgehog, bringing the struggling victim to eye level with the ship's captain.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Now I have you right in the palm of my hand!" Eggman laughed hysterically before breaking up into a coughing fit.

"Whoop-dee-do." Sonic rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's about time you at _least_ caught me. After how long?" Eggman cut him off with a push of a button; the hand constricted and Sonic drew in a sharp, painful breath.

"End of the line, rodent." Eggman's glasses glinted with satisfaction as the hand further constricted, followed by the sickening sound of cracking bone and Sonic's cries of pain.

"_Chaos…SPEAR!" _A familiar command rang in Sonic's ears, and he weakly raised his head. A pure bolt of Chaos Energy ripped through the robots joint, and the arm fell off completely. Sonic free fell for a short period, before a blue aura surrounded him.

"Hey guys." The Blue Blur said to the two hedgehogs who had just entered the room. "Thanks for the save."

Someone scoffed.

"Pathetic Faker."

"Gee, thanks Shads." Sonic winced as he made contact with the ground. His right leg was bloodied, and bent at an odd angle.

"Silver," another shadow fell over him, followed by the said hedgehog's smiling face. "You got a Chaos Emerald?"

"No. Why?" Silver helped the wounded warrior to his feet.

"We know that Eggman has six somewhere in the base, and we already know where, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then he has all seven; there's one in that robot, too. The only reason he wouldn't have all there is because-"

"He has bigger plans for them." Silver finished.

"Yep."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but only a starter. I will probably continue, but it depends. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co, but if I did, Mephiles would return. 0_0**


End file.
